


...doblemente precavido

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Spock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Un par de gemelos han llegado al Enterprise y aún deben aprender que las cosas no son como aparentan. Segunda parte de un par de drabbles.





	...doblemente precavido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642932) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—No te preocupes por Spock —Nyota susurró—. Sólo parece un poco frío.  
  
Jane sonrió con petulancia.  
  
—Tengo un plan para ganármelo.  
  
Ella alzó su voz para que fuese escuchada fácilmente.  
  
—La primera cosa que haga será solicitar otro doctor. ¡El hombre ni siquiera se fía de los transportadores!  
  
Jane sonrió mientras Spock giraba en su dirección.

—Alférez Doe, el doctor McCoy tiene condecoraciones: Legión de Honor y Mención al Valor. Él es el más preeminente cirujano de nave de la Flota Estelar. Es usted afortunada de estar bajo su cuidado. Aunque no me importaría predecir cuánto tiempo servirá a bordo del Enterprise.  
  
Jane cerró rápidamente su boca.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] El título del drabble hace referencia a un dicho inglés [Once bitten, twice shy]. Opté por traducirlo con literalidad a falta de mejores equivalentes en español.


End file.
